Why dont you kiss her?
by crimson angel3579
Summary: Fang after he plays with Max he thinks about him and her. Even kids have crushes and Fang is in DENIAL! FAX FLUFFYNESS


**Me: HEY PEEPS! I DECIED TO MAKE THIS IF ANY OF U ARE MAD AT ME FROM MY OTHER STORY SINCE I PUT NO FAX IN IT **_**YET!!!**_

**SUMMARY: Fang after he plays with Max he thinks about him and her. Even kids have crushes and Fang is in DENIAL! FAX FLUFFYNESS**

Max and I were playing air tag. We would tag each other then fly away. I grin as she tried to catch up with me. She fell to the ground and I flew down to her. "are you hurt?" She tackled me to the ground and said "Your it!" I roll my eyes and chuckle. We decide to take a break and sit on the porch. Max laid down and I turn the radio on. A song by Jesse McCartney was on. 'Why don't you kiss her' I roll my eyes again sounds sappy.

_Were the best of friends_

_And we share our secrets_

_She knows everything that is on my mind  
_  
That's Max for you. We have been best friends even at school. We would comfort each other and have each other's back. We always knew what each other was thinking even if we tried to hide it. That was how close we were.

_Lately something's changed_

When we escaped and I watched Max fly off with that first taste of freedom she looked amazing. She did spins and loopedy-loops in the air. Her blonde hair fluttered behind you. A bright light shone from her eyes and a smile filled her face growing bigger then she let out a musical laugh. I think that's what changed between us. I can't look at you without my heart speeding up or feeling a bit nervous.

_As I lie awake in my bed_You may not know it but I keep myself awake and think of you.

_A voice here inside my head  
_

_Softly says_I look at Max laying down on the porch. Her wings spread out and a smile never left her lips.

Why don't you kiss her

_Why don't you tell her  
_

_Why don't you let her see_

_The feelings that you hide_I DON'T like her she's my best friend! Besides she probably doesn't feel the same way.

_She'll never know  
_

_If you never show_

_The way you feel inside_I watch the sky listening to the song letting myself softly hum it.

Oh I'm so afraid to make that first move

_Just a touch and we_

_Could cross the line_I turn my gaze to Max then quickly turn away. We wouldn't ever go that far! Plus I don't like her!

_And everytime she's near  
_

_I wanna never let her go_

_Confess to her what my heart knows_

_Hold her close_Max was only a foot away from me. Her eyes were closed and her breathing evened out from all that playing. We've been playing over 45 minutes and my heart hasn't slowed. If anything I feel my heart speeding up since she's so close.

Why don't you kiss her

_Why don't you tell her  
_

_Why don't you let her see  
_

_The feelings that you hide  
_

_She'll never know  
_

_If you never show  
_

_The way you feel inside_Stupid song. I don't like Max. I D-O-N-T! I roll my eyes. I am think talking to a radio playing a song. I have gone off the deep end. I think my sanity is slowly inching away from me as I listen to the song.

What would she say

_I wonder would she just turn away  
_

_Or would she promise me  
_

_That she's here to stay_I let out a sigh. Max would defiantly turn away from me. She doesn't like me like that. For some reason I feel disappointed that we might never be together. I shake my head I wouldn't feel that unless I liked her which I don't!

_It hurts me to wait  
_

_I keep asking myself_I don't like Max I don't! I don't! I don't! "Fang?" I look at her and my breath goes away. Even if I've seen her my entire life she still is breathtakingly beautiful. I glare at myself. I shouldn't be thinking that. She's my best friend. And I DON'T like her. She looks at me with concern in her eyes "Are you okay?"

Why don't you kiss her (tell her you love her)

_Why don't you tell her (tell her you need her)  
_

_Why don't you let her see  
_

_The feelings that you hide_I look at her then answer "I'm fine." She sits up then leans closer to me. I feel my heart skip a few beats and my breath caught in my throat. She looked me straight in the eyes and asked "Are you sure?"

_She'll never know  
_

_If you never show  
_

_The way you feel inside..._

I look deep into her light brown eyes. Then I realize I don't like Max. I'm in love with her. To me she is perfect in everyway how she flies, her laugh, her looks, even when she makes mistakes. I remember she said something to me and I just nod. She kisses my cheek and my eyes widen. She just smiles and says "Good 'cause I don't know what I'd do without ya!" "Maaaaaaaax! Gazzy hit me!" She sighs and gets up. When she leaves I touch the cheek she kissed. I smile to myself. Maybe the song is right. Maybe I will tell Max how I feel.

_**RATE AND REVIEW**_

**THIS IS FOR ALL THE PPL THAT LIKE FAX AND BE NICE ITS MY FIRST ONESHOT AWWWWWW FANG SOUNDS SO SWEET XD**

**Lol DENIAL FANG!**


End file.
